


The Garden is Positively Ferelden

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: King Alistair spends some time with his son in Skyhold's gardens. Morrigan watches and considers.
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	The Garden is Positively Ferelden

The Inquisitor’s garden couldn’t rival those of the Winter Palace, but Morrigan suspected the dwarf didn’t mind. Inquisitor Cadash seemed to prefer the simplicity of her healing herbs climbing the walls, the utility of embrium and crystal grace. In fact, the woman preferred the wildflowers dotting the hill to any of the blooms the Orlesian nobility clamored for. 

And… well, it was not wise to be impressed by a choice of flowers, but Morrigan found it comforting that the woman preferred wild and useful things. Perhaps it simply made her feel more at home. 

Or perhaps it was not the garden itself, but the occupants of it, that had softened her heart. Kieran grinned from ear to ear, dashing from one end of the garden to the other, eyes alight with joy. The ball he raced to catch seemed to pause at the top of it’s arch, a moment of perfect stillness, before it dived. Kieran just caught it in the edges of his fingertips, spinning with righteous pride to the man who had thrown it.

_His father._

Alistair cheered enthusiastically, his booming voice echoing across the walls, startling both bird and fluttering Chantry sisters.

He had always been loud. Morrigan remembered that much, at least, but had he always moved with such easy confidence? Had his smile always invoked sunlight and mirth?

How had she missed that Kieran’s crooked grin took the shape of Alistair’s when he sank into a mocking bow and called her _my lady Morrigan_?

How had she not realized, until now, that his absence had been a hole in her world?

“Mother!” Kieran cried, running to her side, flushed and panting and boyishly handsome, just as Alistair must have been.

How he had been when they first met.

“His majesty says he’ll teach me to ride one of the ponies. Mother, may I please?” Kieran asked, both hopeful and imploring. She could not find it in her heart to say no.

“First you must wash up and eat lunch.” She instructed, sinking her hands into the loamy earth and pulling up the Inquisitor’s herbs. “Then you may.”

Kieran whooped with joy before vanishing. Morrigan watched him go with warm, open affection. The only affection she had ever felt for anyone. When she turned to look for Alistair, she was surprised to find it mirrored in his own face as he watched their boy vanish.

_Theirs._

Alistair shook his head, dropped his gaze to her and stretched his arms out. “This must be a step down from the grand gardens of Halamshiral. Although if you told me about you being a court enchanter years ago I’d have said it’d be more likely that we convinced Oghren to lay off drink.”

“It is only a step down if one judges value by how much coin is frivolously spent.” Morrigan sniffed. “I prefer the utility of Skyhold if you most know.”

“It is positively utilitarian.” Alistair mused. “Almost Ferelden, now that I think about it.”

For a moment that sentence hung in the air. “You know…” Alistair began. “If you wanted to come back I wouldn’t much mind a court sorcerer of my own.”

He was mocking her. She glared, but instead of humor she found… something vulnerable lurking in his gaze.

“Perhaps.” She said softly. “If you do not teach him poor manners. You should wash up as well.”

The bow he dropped into with a flourish was everything she remembered him being. Annoying. Foolhardy.

Dashing. Kind.

“As you wish _my lady_ Morrigan.” He preened before taking off in his son’s footsteps.

She watched him go as well.


End file.
